Fulcrum of Balance
by Sydney9783
Summary: Chapter 1 is up. Zan has become a man over the past 18 years, will his arrogance and adventurous spirit get him into danger? R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything BoF related…it all belongs to capcom….   
  
The prologue to my first fic….. Prologue takes place about 9 months after the events of BoF1.………..It really isn't all that good but….well just read it……  
  
**************************************************  
Fulcrum of Balance  
  
Prologue  
  
The full moon shone brightly, unhampered by any form of cloud, illuminating the lush, grass filled plains with silvery white light. A small camp lay in the middle of the plains, a medium size fire burning brightly in front of a young grass runner who sat staring into the blaze, eyes unmoving, a black bow was laying at his side, a rather large quiver of arrows on top of it. Soft silent wind blew through the tiny camp, blowing the light brown fur that covered his face and chest gently, yet did not seem to touch the small patch of white fur under his chin. The fire wavered slightly in accordance to the gentle wind's wishes.  
  
"Strange how something as destructive and dangerous as fire bends to the will of something as harmless as a gust of wind…." The young grass runner thought to himself, closing his eyes to feel the wind pulsing over his body. "Wind….reminds me of Nina….always telling me "Bo you should really talk more!"." Bo chuckled to himself silently. "And like the fire I would bend to her wishes and talk, even if it was briefly…." Bo smiled faintly while leaning back onto the ground. "I'm glad that I decided to take this little vacation from Tantar….even if the town is only 6 miles away, it gives me time to relax….I can't believe they made me chief just because I helped kill a god….." Bo sighed and slowly closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Mist slowly seeped and flowed through the thick canopy and bushes of the infamous "Forest of Despair". Crickets chirped silently, owls hooted in the night having slept through the entire day. Several small squirals ran up and down trees, harvesting nut for the upcoming winter. Through this peaceful tranquil scene, a young woman with pitch black hair ran, a frightened expression on her tired sweaty face, her black pupils were wide with fear, reminiscent of a animal being hunted. Covering her slender curves was a light brown dress, stained with mud and sweat. In her nervous hands she carried a basket, huddled closely and protectively to her body, the top of the basket was covered by a white cloth. As she ran, panic stricken, she failed to notice a rather large pile of bones which she tripped on, causing the basket to fly from her guarding embrace into a nearby bush.  
  
"Zan!" The woman said in a weary voice as she pulled herself up.   
  
'ha ha ha ha ha ha…." Laughter seemed to come from all directions as the young woman pulled herself up, staggering.  
  
"No…." The woman said silently, turning around and taking slow steps backwards in fear as tall figure slowly appeared out of the mist. The figure was clad in a blue cloak, slight flashes of silver armor could be seen through the opening down the middle of the cloak. The face of the man was hidden in the darkness of the cloak's hood.  
  
"I've finally found you…" A slithery male voice said in a deadly fashion from inside the cloak's hood. The man began taking slow confident steps, the clanking of armor sounding with each step, dirt giving way to accommodate his silver greaves. "You've made me come quite a great distance….it would have been easier if you hadn't ran away….for both of us…"  
  
The woman reached her hand to her side pulled a small dagger from a concealed pocket and held it in a threatening manner. "Stay back!"  
  
"Come now….." The man suddenly faded away as he spoke, reappearing directly in front of the woman. "Lets not make idle threats…" The man grabbed the hand the dagger was in with his right hand covered by a silver gauntlet.   
  
"Let go of me!" The woman screamed smashing her free hand into the man's arm, trying desperately to escape from his powerful grip, which in turn caused the man to increase his hold on her.  
  
"Don't worry….it will only hurt for a few moments…" The man quickly turned the dagger that was still in the woman's hand towards her chest and pushed. The woman's face contorted in pain as the dagger penetrated her soft skin, warm blood slowly seeping out.   
  
"Why…do you do this…..?" She choked out, blood beginning to trickle out of the corner of her mouth, fear filling her eyes as she lost the strength to stand on her own feet.  
  
The man caught her as she was falling, pulling her close to him. "Pray to Ladon….perhaps he will show mercy upon your black heart…" The man whispered to her dryly, releasing his hold on her, letting her drop to the ground, landing on the moist dirt with a deep thud.  
  
"Zan….." The woman gasped out as the last strand of life left her thin frame, her eyes closing gently.  
  
The man turned toward the bush where the basket the woman was caring for so intently landed. He slowly walked over to the bush, pushed aside the green leaves with his hands, revealing the basket. The man picked the basket out of the inside of the bush and removed the cloth that resided upon the top to reveal a small infant child laying inside. The child looked up at the man wearily, it's red eyes gazing into the man's dark hood. A small pendant with a winged, serpentine dragon, crafted out of a silver like substance, encircling a black jewel, laid upon the infant's tiny chest.   
  
"Your whole family has caused me quite a bit of trouble boy……it will give me no end of pleasure knowing that your dark bloodline will end here." The man chuckled loudly, dropping the basket to the ground, which in turn caused the child to begin to cry. "Yes! Cry! It's the last thing you'll do!" The man's chuckling quickly became all out maniacal laughter. The man's laughter ceased as he outstretched a hand and began to chant lightly, a small strain of fire slowly coming from his palm, all going to a single spot in front of him. As the magic fire gathered, it quickly took the shape of a long serpent, fiery embers dripping from it's gapping mouth, whipping it's long tail around angrily. As it ceased it's grow it let out a monstrous primal howl, floating 2 feet off the ground, its long body coiled like a snake waiting to strike it's prey. "Salamander…..burn the forest….leave no trace of the child or the woman…." The Salamander bowed it's long, slender head in obedience, then uncoiled itself and flew into a nearby tree, catching it ablaze. "Farewell boy.…" The man slowly strode back the way he had come earlier, quickly melting into the thick mist.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bo lay silently, his eyes closed, his mind drifting off as sleep slowly overtook him. Suddenly there was a incredibly loud howl that cut through the silent air. Instantly his fighting instincts took over as he shot up, grabbing his bow and his quiver, quickly pulling a arrow from the quiver and placing it to the bow. Bo looked around frantically for the source of the howl, his bow ready for any enemy he found. "Nothing….?" Bo slowly relaxed until the unearthly howl came again from behind him. Bo spun around with lightning speed, landing in a kneeling position as he raised his bow. As he looked for the target, it appeared, a giant serpent floating above the nearby "Forest of Despair". Bo slowly relaxed his aim, looking in awe as the serpent snaked over the forest, embers slowly dripping off it's flaming body.  
  
"Incredible…." Bo thought as he continued to stare at the beast, until of course the beast expelled a steady stream of flame into the forest. "That thing is going to burn the whole damned forest down!" Bo suddenly realized, pulling himself up, he began to sprint to the forest, which was only a quarter of a mile away. His long legs carried him quickly and within moments he had reached the edges of the forest. As he approached, a stampede of one eyed funguses came running out, nearly all of them set ablaze. Several nearly knocked Bo down as they frantically tried to escape the flames, their sticklike arms flailing violently trying to put out the fires that plagued them, which in turn only caused their arms to catch ablaze. "Close…" Bo thought as he watched the Funguses continue to run away in utter horror, several dieing from the flames. "Got to stop this thing before it decides to go for Tantar…" Bo pulled a rag out of a satchel and tied it across the bottom of his face, then entered, bow and arrow prepared.  
  
In the blazing inferno, small mammals ran desperately from their homes as burning tree limbs fell randomly, owls also flying away in fear. Bo moved cautiously, taking slow steps, trying to find the paths with the least amount of fire. As Bo got deeper and deeper into the forest he began to faintly hear the sound of crying, an odd thing to hear in the middle of a burning forest to say the least. The crying sound slowly became louder the farther he went. As Bo reached a clearing, he noticed a tiny basket, this appeared to be the source of the crys. As Bo entered the clearing to examine the basket, the Salamander howled ferociously from overhead, spewing red hot flame at Bo. As the flames approached, Bo's survival instincts kicked in, taking control of his body and hurling him to the side, barley avoiding the fiery death, the spot he was just in was now nothing more than scorched earth, the foliage that had been there had been vaporized instantly. Bo quickly pulled himself back up, knowing that staying in ANY spot for to long would be suicide, and raised his bow to the creature, took aim and fired. The arrow whistled through the wind, finding it's target but due to the intense heat of the flames the serpent was made of, burned to ashes upon contact.  
  
"Damn! I should have known better…." Bo reprimanded himself mentally, jumping from his position as the beast let out another blast of fiery death. "That was a waste of a arrow…" The beast hovered silently, almost mockingly at the grass runner, and coiled itself for another attack. "What the hell am I doing? It's a being of fire…..so all I gotta do is…." Bo quickly chanted a spell of "Chill" as the beast reared it's head for another blast of fire. As soon as the fiery serpent was about to expel another blast, Bo finished his spell, raising his right hand into the air, a beam of blue ice shot from his hands, headed straight from the beast, who had just expelled it's stream of flame. The two streams of death dealing elemental power met, the ice quickly surrounding the breath of fire, and slinking up to the beast it was still attached to, then almost instantly froze the fire serpent, causing it to lose it's ability to fly and come crashing into the ground, shattering into millions of ice shards upon impact.  
  
The battle won, but the forest beyond redemption, Bo decided to escape before he perished. As soon as he took his first step the crying returned from the basket that Bo had forgotten about. Bo quickly ran over and grabbed the basket, deciding he could check it's contents later, survival took priority over curiosity. The adrenaline from the fight with the fire serpent gave Bo's legs a boost in his natural speed, allowing him to cover much of the forest in little time, and the ability to dodge the falling debris of canopy. In what seemed like an instant Bo exited the forest, barley escaping a collapsing oak wood tree.  
  
Away from the danger of the burning forest, Bo placed the small basket on the ground, determined to discover the origins of the crying he had heard. Bo kneeled down and took a look inside the basket, finding a pair of tiny red eyes staring back at him with great interest. "A human baby…? Why would a human baby be in a forest?" Bo placed his hand on his chin in thought, then noticed a small glint of something metallic on the child's chest. "A pendant with a dragon? This doesn't make sense…." Bo slowly reached his hand in the basket to pick up the pendant and inspect it further, his long hairs slightly grazed the childs exposed skin, causing it to laugh and giggle. Bo retracted his hand upon hearing the tiny outburst and got a one-sided amused smirk on his face. "Cute kid." Bo thought to himself, his smirk turning into a light smile. "Might as well take him back to Tantar….can't leave him alone out here." Bo pulled himself up and picked up the basket gently. "Besides…maybe Ryu knows something about that pendant….have to go see him sometime…."The thought of seeing his old friend again caused his smile to widen even further as he walked slowly to nearby Tantar, the forest still burning behind him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A aged man, looking to be somewhere in the age of 70 or older stood silently on a nearby cliff, using a small cane to support his hunched, crippled form, watching the events transpire with a wrinkled face covered with a long thick white beard. His face yielded no emotion, watching sternly. He was draped in long black robes, gold linings and arcane symbols of magic running up and down them. On his head was a rather old looking black beret, small strains of white hair coming out the sides.   
  
As the man watched Bo exit the forest with the basket and slowly make his way to Tantar, a great look of releif washed over the old man's haggard, stern face. "Thank Ladon…..perhaps we still have a chance…." The man sighed and quickly mutter a warp spell, vanishing into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
Well it wasn't so bad now was it? I am continueing this story regardless of if I get reviews or not although I would appreciate some.... 


	2. Chapter 1

….Yes I know, this is SERIOUSLY overdue, but I have been really lazy and stuff……I'm not really happy with this chapter but I figure it's good enough. And I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you really thought of this, and if you have suggestions and such please tell me.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun's rays shone gently upon the vast plains. The plains stretched out endlessly, miles upon miles of Tall grass covered nearly every part of it, only a few small clearings existed. In one such clearing, herds of animals gathered, drinking from a single waterhole. Deer's grazed lazily, silent, gentle winds blowing their fur as they feasted. Pigs rooted up plants with their tusks looking for meals themselves, dirt covering their snouts. Pink, long legged birds stalked the waterhole, striking their long pointed beaks into the water and then returning with small fish impaled on them, which they quickly flung into the air and devoured. Blue Slimes slowly crawled over dead vegetation, devouring it as soon as it was under them, then moving on to more, leaving an oozing see through trail in it's wake  
  
  
Hiding in the outskirts of the tall grass, another herd of creatures dwelled, they were predators, watching their prey gorge themselves, completely unaware that they were being stalked, hunted, that their very lives were hanging on a thin thread that could snap at any moment. This pack of predators slowly surrounded the clearing silently, never truly disturbing the tall grass.   
  
Then the snap of a twig, all the animals quickly became aware that something was not right, the deer's shot up in alarm, pigs ceased their rooting, the birds took flight, and the slimes quivered with fear. Suddenly arrows flew from all directions, catching deers, pigs and a couple of what was left of the birds. The animals that didn't get struck quickly bolted out of the clearing, panic stricken. All the creatures that had been hit by an arrow died instantly, each hit in a vital organ, some the heart, others the brain, regardless all but one died instantly.   
  
  
The predators which had taken the lives of these beasts slowly creped out of the tall grass. The predators were humanoid, brown fur covering their muscular forms, patches of white fur stretched from their chin and down their chests. There were 7 of them, each wearing the same brown leggings and muddy green shirt, each with a brown wood bow somewhere on their person and a quiver on their backs or hanging from their waists. Each set of arrows had a different color feather at the end.   
  
All except one who held a black bow that dwarfed the others, the name "Bo" carved on it, he held an air of dignity, respect, and command that the others didn't seem to carry, he wore no shirt, only brown leather pants.   
  
These predators were the forest clan, the undisputed masters of the hunting world, no other race in the world could match their instincts, their stealth, their hunting knowledge.  
  
Bo looked over the kills one by one, matching up the arrow in each animal with the grass runner with that set of arrows. He matched them up, blue was sticking out of a very large deer's chest, a perfect shot through the heart. Yellow had snapped a plump pig's spine. White had gotten another deer straight through the skull. Red had skewered a incredibly large purple bird. Purple had got a deer. Green had caught 2 pigs side by side, the single arrow going through the heart of each pig, a double kill. Bo looked over to the green arrow user and nodded with a very impressed look on his face, which caused the hunter to breath in deeply with pride, and causing the other hunters to gain a look of slight jealousy. Bo stopped at black, the look of impression slowly seeping out of his face as he looked down at black's catch. A slime, a very tiny slime, the arrow was sticking out of a corner of it's body, pinning it to the ground. Bo frowned and pulled the arrow out of the ground, slowly turning to the other hunters.   
  
"Zan, what did I tell you about practicing…? Zan? Where is he?" Bo looked around confused. "Where did he go to?"   
  
The blue arrow hunter took a step forward and spoke up. "Chief Bo, the last I saw him, he was chasing after a pig that got away."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Away from the waterhole, a large black pig ran frantically through the tall grass, trying desperately to escape the pursuer only ten feet behind it.   
  
It's pursuer was a young man, clearly not a member of the forest clan, his appearance was obviously more human. His long blond hair slightly fluttering in the wind, his brown pants and dirty white shirt did much the same. His Ruby Red eyes burned with the excitement of the chase, beads of sweat falling from his damp hair line, several falling into his eyes, stinging them.   
  
"Damn….why do…pigs…gotta…be so…..fast?!" Zan thought as he breathed heavily in gasps, slightly slowing down, exhaustion becoming more apparent, the pig gaining ground. "Heh….you aren't…..getting away from me!" The young man said with zeal, putting more effort into running, which caused him to catch up quickly. "Your mine!" Zan yelled out as he got nearly right on top of the pig, jumping at it with his arms outstretched in an attempt to end the chase, catching it by the hip. "Gotcha!"   
  
Zan grinned victoriously, only to find one of the pigs back hoofs slam into his chest. "OOF!" He gasped out for air, hunched over, covering his chest with his left arm and using his right for support. The pig turned around to him and snorted, staring him down, black eyes to red eyes, it looked as if the pig was mocking him mentally.   
  
"I'll……get….you….." Zan gasped out, trying his best to sound intimidating through his wheezing. The pig merely snorted and ran off into the tall grass, disappearing.   
  
Zan sighed and took in a deep breath, pulling himself to his feet, staggering a bit. "Damn, that hurt." Zan rubbed the place where the pig's hoof came in contact with his chest, wincing in pain. "Note to self: Never grab something with hooves again."  
  
"Zan!!! Where are you?" Zan heard Bo calling out from the distance.   
  
"Over here dad!" Zan called out in return. "He's going to be so pissed at me for running off without telling anyone….again….". Zan sighed and pushed strands of wet hair out of his face. "Just once I want to actually catch something…."  
  
Bo quickly moved in on Zan's voice and burst through the tall grass, bow and arrow prepared for battle, a fearsome expression on his canine face that would unnerve the strongest of monsters.   
  
"Oh, hey dad." Zan said in a calm voice as Bo jumped out of the tall grass.   
  
Bo pulled himself out of battle stance, sliding his bow back on his back. "Zan! How often have I told you not to leave the pack during a hunt?"   
  
Zan pulled up both his hands and starting counting on his fingers. "3.….4.…5.…by my count…..12 times today, give or take 2."   
  
Bo Sighed exasperatedly. "Let's go back to the hunting pack…."  
  
Zan looked slightly shocked about the fact that he was not going to get a lecture but nodded and followed Bo back to the clearing where they met up with the rest of the pack who were all scattered about the clearing, showing off their kills, each showing up the other, the one with the green arrows getting most of the jealous looks.   
  
Bo and Zan exited the tall grass and walked to the middle of the pack. Bo stopped and motioned for everyone to come closer to him. "This was a good training hunt, you all showed remarkable skill." Bo looked over to Zan. "And determination, I am proud of all of you, the skills you have acquired in your short lives is most admirable, I look forward to the skill you shall have when you become warriors. Now, let's get these trophies back to Tantar!"   
  
The young hunters all gained a proud look upon their hairy faces and packed up their catches.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tantar was the same as it had been 18 years earlier, except for the bridge made of some form of white and gray stone that now connected the reconstructed Tuntar and Tantar together. People were scattered everywhere in the town, doing different things, some were bargaining with Manillo merchants, others stood on the bridge looking over the slow moving stream and others simply lounged around doing nothing. Children ran wildly down the streets as they wrestled and chased each other down the dirt pathways.   
  
Zan lay on the top of the West side of the gray stone wall which ran around the town, looking at the sky mindlessly, his dirty clothes had been switched with new clean ones of the same type.   
  
"I wonder what it's like to fly….Nothing to hold you down, you just glide through the air with not a care in the world." Zan sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position, facing away from the town into the vast plains, his legs hanging off the side of the wall. "Yeah, one day I'll soar through the sky, the wind will blow in my eyes as I speed through the clouds and I'll look down at the world below me and watch all the tiny creatures run around and…."  
  
"Hey Zan!" Came a female voice from behind him, startling him to the point that he nearly lost his balance and almost fell off the wall.   
  
"Damn it! You almost made me fall!" Zan said angrily as he turned himself around back towards the village and looked down at a young human woman. She looked to be in her late teens, bangs of long, dark red hair stretched over her shoulders and down to the small of her back. She wore a midnight blue dress with short sleeves. Her skin was slightly tanned but still somewhat pale, a thin white headband on her forehead held back hair from falling into her deep blue eyes. She wore brown white sandals on her feet.   
  
"Ladon! Shannon, do you have to scare me to the point that I have a heart attack?!" Zan yelled angrily.  
  
Shannon amused, giggled slightly. "Well, what's life without a few scares?"  
  
"Peaceful." Zan retorted with a light smirk.  
  
"Give me a lift up there Zan" Shannon said holding out her hand. Zan nodded and hefted her up with one pull. Shannon settled herself facing the plains next to Zan.  
  
"So, how'd the hunt go?" Shannon asked brushing a bang off her left shoulder.  
  
Zan rubbed the bruise from earlier easily, slightly wincing in pain. "Could have gone better…."  
  
"Did you at least catch anything this time?" Shannon said.  
  
Zan sat silently for a few moments. "No…..I hit a damned slime….and a hog nearly broke my ribs…" Zan sighed. "I really don't think I'm cut out to be a hunter."  
  
"Oh geez, not this again, how many times do I have to tell you? If you keep doubting yourself you aren't going to be any good at anything." Shannon sighed and shook her head. "You should remember that by now."  
  
"Yeah…" Zan responded vacantly as he stared at the now setting sun.  
  
Shannon noticed the setting sun. "Well, it's getting late, I'm going to go home, see you tomorrow Zan." Shannon slide herself off the wall.   
  
"Alright, say hi to the chief of Tuntar for me." Zan said over his shoulder.  
  
Shannon turned around at looked at Zan,. "Why can't you just say 'Say hi to your dad for me.'? You don't have to call him 'The Chief of Tuntar', he's known you since you were a baby." Shannon said in a playfully irritated voice. "I think it would hurt his feelings if he heard you were still calling him that, he's hurt rather easily you know."  
  
Zan laughed lightly and looked back at her. "Alright, alright, say hi to your dad for me, and don't tell him I called him the chief of Tantar."  
  
Shannon giggled and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Zan." Shannon began to walk away and was nearly around the first small house when she stopped. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot! Stupid me." Shannon thought, turning herself back around to face Zan again, who had been watching her walk away. "Oh yeah, Zan, I had almost forgot why I came. You know tomorrow is the festival that we celebrate our town being rebuilt, right?"  
  
Zan nodded unsurely. "Yeah……yeah, that's right. What about it?"  
  
"Do you want to join in on the festivities? They're going to have dancing, singing, and all sorts of good stuff." Shannon said.   
  
A look of absolute glee washed over Zan's face. "Of course!"  
  
Shannon smiled happily. "Great! Things start at dusk, I'll come by to get you about a hour beforehand." Shannon said enthusiastically.   
  
Zan looked a bit puzzled. "Why an hour beforehand?"  
  
Shannon smiled widely. "It's a surprise, you'll find out after I get you!" With that, Shannon jogged off, disappearing behind the houses.  
  
"A surprise…?" Zan sighed exasperated. "She knows I can't stand surprises…..she's just toying with me…" Zan chuckled slightly and looked up to the red hue in the sky and the darkness which slowly gathered as the sun vanished. "I might as well be heading home too, it's getting pretty late…" Zan jumped off the wall, landing with a soft thud.   
  
"You say you saw an eldritch on your way here? I thought they were only myth! You gotta be pulling my leg!" Came the voice of a old member of the Forest Clan who was covered in gray fur and was leaning heavily on a old wooden cane. In front of his was a rather fat orange Manillo who looked slightly insulted by the old man.  
  
"Eldritch? I thought they were myth." Zan thought as he listened in on the conversation.  
  
"I do not lie sir! I saw it! Lucky I was to not be seen by that beast or I would be unable to make a profit for Lord Gobi!" The Manillo said, defending his claim almost instantly.  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm a Goo king." The old man said pointing his cane at the Manillo. "Where did you see it? We always have hunters out there, someone else would have seen it too!"   
  
"It was near that old burned down forest it was! It flew way overhead and I saw it land in the forest, that giant bird did!" The Manillo replied, pushing the cane out of his direction.  
  
"Whatever you Cooney Manillo!" The old man said and began to walk off.  
  
"Eldritch…" Zan place his chin in his hand, putting himself in a thinking position. "That was that old tale about the giant blue bird of….happiness was it? Yeah, the Giant blue bird of Happiness." Zan thought to himself. "If I could see that thing and bring proof that it's real…" Zan raised and eyebrow. "If I could get proof it exists….I would be SO famous! Not to mention how amazing that thing must look!" Zan thought and smiled excitedly. "That's it! Tomorrow morning I'll go and find that thing!" Zan chuckled to himself deeply and dashed towards the 2 story house that was surround by the water from the river farther upstream.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Bo looked silently through the window in the first floor of his home, his eyes focused on watching the sun slowly set behind the horizon. "Zan has been getting more and more uncontrollable lately…..he hardly ever trains, and when he does his mind seems elsewhere." Bo sighed and smiled lightly. "He's becoming a man…..he's 18.…his soul must long for adventure and excitement, just like I did when I was his age." Bo glanced over to the chair in the middle of the room. "He's no longer the young boy who ran around me while I sat in that chair and pretended to fight monsters." Bo smiled tenderly and returned his gaze to the sunset. "I never believed I would be a father…fate does indeed deal you wild cards." Bo returned his gaze back to the sun which was now nearly completely gone. "Hmm…?" Bo looked over to the door as he heard someone walk up the steps and open the door.  
  
"Dad, I'm home," Zan said as he walked through the door and quickly headed straight for the stairs that lead up to his room. "I'm going to sleep early tonight, see you in the morning dad!"  
  
Bo watched as Zan disappeared up the stairs. "Early? He never goes to sleep early, not unless he's planning something." Bo sighed and turned back to the window. "I'll just have to watch him more carefully." 


End file.
